fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hunter of The Sun
Introduction The sun was high up in the sky as it's peaceful rays was seen shining down on the landscape as it gave light to many to signal the start of a new day. In the region of flore, the country side was far and distant as many often traveled through there to enjoy the scenery and bounty of nature itself. Today was no different as on the road leading to a nearby city, one man and woman , both wearing hoods to keep the sun from burning their skin were seen walking along the road, hoping to enter the city before the heat became unbearable. Yggdrasil's Guild Hall... A young Mage known as Ryuga was sitting at the bar with a few of his guildmates, chatting away while he was eyeing a few of his female friends. "I wish we had a musician here to liven things up. If Shion wasn't off doing his own thing, then maybe we could actually use his magic to do something. Oh well, it doesn't hurt to have a few cute girls around." "You know...I wouldn't complain. We have a pretty decent selection compared to some other Guilds out there. At least we're not an all male Guild." Haru remarked as he drank from a glass. "Its not that bad really, but it gets a little dull not having many missions to go on. I wish something exciting would happen for once. Doesn't even have to be me...anyone really....er...huh?" He noticed that his guild mates were all staring him down. "You said it!" "Its coming...." "Dammit Haru!" Suddenly a door flew open from the back, revealing a tall man and a blonde woman standing in the doorway. The man stepped forward as his eyes flashed with demonic joy and a wicked smile crept across his face. "Looking for some fun are we? How about the usual? Battle royal! First nine losers endure the same punishment of being Severa's lackey for yet another month. Ready? and GO!" Arumat dashed forward attempting to slam Akula into a wall, but she jumped up causing Arumat to slam into Shun Kouga instead, rendering him unconscious in the process. "Not again!" Ryuga began running towards the door of the Guild Hall, dodging flying barrels and flying bodies alike in an effort to avoid being dragged into the fight. As he approached the door, Sinclaire Glory stood in his way. "Move it Claire!" Drawing her sword, River Talon, Sinclaire readied herself before sprinting forward. "Today you're going down!" "Dammit Claire! Just move already!" Jumping for the door, Ryuga's face landed in Sinclaire's bust, throwing her off-guard while also sending both mages careening out the Guild Hall and tumbling down the hill and into the busy street below. "Hm....soft....at least this broke my fall." Her Magical Aura creeping out, Sinclaire began assaulting Ryuga with a series of punches. "Just how long do you plan on groping me?!" "St-owry!" His face a bit battered, Ryuga laid on the ground with a slight smile. "At least we got away from that brawl. Why don't we just enjoy ourselves for a bit?" "Like hell I would enjoy my time with yo--WAH!" Before Claire could finish her sentence, she was being dragged toward the market section of town by Ryuga. Near one of the jewelry venders, the two cloaked looked around as one pulled the other's cloak, "I think we pretty much lost them, can we take these cloaks off now?" The female said as the guy next to her looked around one more time, nodding as they both took off their clothing. One was wearing a loose Kimono with his left arm tightened while the right arm was loose. The woman was seen to be wearing heels with tight purple pants and was wearing a bikini top with three necklaces around her neck. "I still don't get why we have to blend in every time we go somewhere Ray?" The woman said as the man looked around the area and let out a huge breath of air. "I've told you multiple times Sonia, no matter where we go, I'm still being hunted by everyone who wants to make money, so at least when we go into town, we can somewhat blend in" Ray said as the two began to walk around to explore what kind of things they were selling in the town they were in. Strolling through town, Sinclaire began looking at all the food throughout the area, causing her to began drooling like an animal. "Uh...Claire...you ok? You seem to be leaking....heavily....from the mouth area." Ryuga looked on surprised that she had this side to her. "If you want, I could buy you something." Wiping her mouth as she turned a bright red, Claire turned away. "Hmph! I don't need you '' to buy ''me anything. In fact, I'm leaving." She stormed off as she rushed into the crowd. "C-Claire! Wait up!" Running after her, Ryuga slammed into a couple. "OOF! Sorry! I have to catch my friend." He got up and began running toward the center of town before looking back. "Hm....they don't look familiar at all. Strange. No matter. I have to find Claire first." "I think we should go help him" Sonia said as she looked over to the direction that the guy was running towards. "Why exactly?" Ray looked with an eyebrow raised. "Oh come on, the guy is obviously worried about his friend, trust me a woman knows these things, just come on" Sonia said as she pulled Ray by the hand and began to call out to the guy who was still searching for his friend. Running through the crowded streets, Ryuga heard a voice calling out. "Hm?" Looking back he noticed the two people he bumped into running after him and calling out to him. "Crap! Did I make them angry? I hope they don't think I tried to pickpocket them. Hm...Escape Plan C....RUN AWAY!" Hurrying away, Ryuga made it to the center of town where he noticed Claire sitting on the other side of a fountain. Sitting down on a bench opposite of her, Ryuga sighed as he looked behind him and noticed the two still coming. "Oh well...looks like I'll have to just talk my way out of this one. Though the girl looks pretty cute at least. Maybe she won't be as scary as that man looks." Ryuga sighed as he shook his head. The two eventually made their way over to them as Sonia smiled, "Oh so you found your friend am I right?" She said wiping the sweat off of her brow with her hand. "Sorry about that, Sonia thought you could use some help finding your friend so she decided to ask, but it turns out we didn't have anything to worry about" Ray said looking at them as he placed his hand in his pockets. Looking over at Sinclaire before looking back at the pair, Ryuga sighed as an awkward smile came across his face. "Uh..yea. She's a little mad at the moment so I'm gonna give her some space. But um...can I help you? I know I bumped into you, but I wasn't trying to pickpocket you or anything. Its kinda odd for stranger's to just want to help someone out of the blue don't you think?" Sinclaire turned and noticed Ryuga talking to a pair of individuals on the other side of the fountain with a confused expression upon her face. "Who are those people with Ryuga?" Wiping a tear or two from her eyes, she decided to act as though she did not see them and awaited to see if someone would make a move to hurt her guild mate. "Well stranger or not, I feel like everyone can use a helping hand, and I kind of figured you needed one so we wanted to help out. I'm Sonia Topaz, nice to meet you, and the guy behind me is Ray Martinez" She said as Ray nodded. Flashing an awkward smile, Ryuga laughed a bit. "Haha really? That kind of thinking is liable to get you in some real danger. Then again, I don't have much room to talk since I almost the same way when it comes to people. But, in any case its nice to meet you both." Ryuga said as he held out an outstretched fist towards Ray. Ray looked at him with a bit of confusion then looked over to Sonia who smiled and nodded, he outstretched his hand as he held it into a fist and bumped it with Ryuga's. "Likewise" He said with a smile. "So, where do you think your friend is right now?" Sonia said wanting to help him out in anyway. Looking up, Ryuga nodded slightly past the two, toward the opposite side of the plaza. "Well...she's right there. I found her, but I figured it would just be easier to let her cool off rather than have her snapping at me again." Shooting both Sonia and Ray a smile, Ryuga waved to them. "Since I already found her, I guess there's no need for you to stick around now, sorry for wasting your time." "It's no trouble at all, happy to help" Sonia said with a smile as she and Ray bowed before turning around to walk the other way, but before they did Ray turned out to look straight at him. "Your scent, it's strange but it smells as if we met sometime ago" He said looking at Ryuga. Pointing to himself with a confused look, Ryuga thought for a moment before asking, "My scent? Hm. Now that you mention it, when we bumped fists, it felt like I had already experienced it before. Odd, I don't recall ever meeting you before though, pretty sure I would remember that." "Same with me, though I sense something very familiar, and I don't know why but when I sense it my blood begins to boil and ache for a fight against you" Ray said taking in a deep breath to calm himself down as Sonia came to his side and slowly rubbed his back. "Strange, something is going on here, I know it isn't you purposely, but Ray almost never begins to feel his blood boil, even when he fights against those that have powerful instincts" She said as he calmed down and looked back at Ryuga. Ryuga hopped up before stretching his legs. "Boling blood? Hm. With me, its more of the sensation of wanting to play around and laugh at you." Grabbing at his skull, Ryuga doubled over for a moment until he started rising back up again with the look in his eyes completely different and his Magical Aura began to leak out from his body. "Oh? Is this who you've been talking to Ryuga? He has the same look about him as the fool I encountered long ago. Ahhh....still makes me sick just thinking about how disgusting him and his people are. No matter, I might have missed my chance to make them all go extinct, but I can live with taking this one down in their stead. HAHAHA." A darker voice than Ryuga's echoed throughout the plaza, causing the townfolk to stop and look on in confusion. Snapping back, Sinclaire jumped over the fountain and began running toward Ryuga. "Shit! That dumb sage came out again. Not good..he's liable to kill everyone here." Catching Ryuga by the shoulder, Sinclaire tried to shake him awake, but the same dark voice continued to echo through the town. Turning to Ray and Sonia, Sinclaire wore a panicked expression. "Quick! Get away from here! I can't really explain it but, this isn't the same man you were talking to moments ago. Hurry! Leave now!" The aura around Ryuga quickly allowed Ray's hunter instincts to emerge as he could sense a thrill that he somehow remembered from another life, "Sonia, take Sinclaire and go, I must deal with this being" He said in a serious tone that made Sonia gasp as she quickly followed his order and grabbed Sinclaire, taking her somewhere else as Ray looked over at Ryuga. "A familiar presence, seems like only yesterday that we hunted Sage" A voice said out of Ray's mouth as the aura of the Hunter Founder emerged. Arching an eyebrow, the Sage leaned over and looked at Ray. "Sage? Is that what they're calling me these days? Sun Wukong should do just fine. But hm....that voice. Is that the cocky old bastard from back then? My...seems like a reunion was in store for me after all. Good. I get to crush your decrepit little spirit back into the afterlife where it belongs." "The one thing I never accepted was the draw that we had, to this day it has tormented me more than all of the underworld, I will end your misrable existance" He growled with rage as Ray took up a fighting stance, quickly sharpening his focus only on the man in front of him, watching every twitch and movement he could find to make sure he could get one up on him this time. Chuckling, Sun Wukong formed a cloud beneath his feet. "End me? You of all people? I see your sense of humor has yet to improve. The only reason that last interaction came out a draw was because you couldn't maintain my interest and I saw no reason to continue wasting my time on a weirdo like you. Hahaha. BUT! Maybe if you manage to delight me today, I won't crush that crude vessel of yours" As a smile came across his face, Sun Wukong looked over toward a distant hill. "There. If you want to fight me, find me there. Too much junk in this area for my liking. I want plenty of room to go crazy with. Better not keep me waiting baldie." Smiling and cackling, Sun Wukong quickly zoomed off toward the hill atop his formed cloud. Ray saw the clound zooming across the sky at high speeds as he turned over to find both Sonia and Sinclaire came out from their positions and saw him look at them. "Do not interfere, this is a match between beasts, you would only be in the way of us" The voice of the first said as he disappeared in an instant. The two saw him going on different far buildings in seconds as he was making his way to the top of the hill where Ryuga told him to go towards. Sonia quickly glared and grabbed Sinclair's hand, "Come on, I don't care what kind of battle this will be, but I get the feeling those two are about to do something stupid" She said pulling her hand as the two began their run to the hill top. Eventually making his way to a rivine, he saw Sun sitting on the ground impatiently as he landed on the ground, "Interesting location, it reminds me of our old battlefield, a perfect location" the founder said cracking his neck "My my....doesn't the old geezer have a lot of room for pointless memories. I can't be accounted for to remember every little worm in my path, now can I?" Sun Wukong laughed, laying on his cloud while pointing to his skull. ."There's much more valuable information out there to be had and many enemies in my way. But as you say..." Stepping off of is cloud, Sun Wukong smiled in a gleeful manner as a black light began to emit from his eyes causing tremors to begin in the surrounding area, slowly breaking the ground apart. "This place is perfect." He continued. "I can wipe you out, then proceed to rid myself of those annoyances in that town. Maybe I'll start with snapping the neck of that woman you were with. Or maybe I'll just make her wag her tail for me like the dog she is. HAHAHA" "Are you done making your pathetic attempts at trying to make me angry? It's beneth me, It's time to resume the fight!" The founder said as he stood in his fighting stance, a form that was seen to not leave too many openings and even some flexability to counter attacks that might get thrown at him. Laughing as he sent his previous cloud into sky and watched it as it begin to grow and expand Sun Wukong looked back down at The Founder in Ray's body, while swinging his tail. "Make you mad? By the way you're talking, it seems though it has already happened." Smiling, he continued. "Since this is supposed to be your redemption for our past battle, I'll let you have the first move old timer." The founder took in a deep breath, focusing magic throughout his fist, and quickly slamming it onto the ground that caused a large slab of rock to break apart as it quickly flew up. When it dropped down, The founder charged magic into his leg, kicking it and doubling it's speed right at Ryuga. "You start offensive off like this? Very well." Buckling downward, Sun Wukong stablized himself and prepared his footing before launching a devastating kick that shattered the large stone slab, launching the smaller shards back at the founder. Spinning about in place, Sun Wukong followed with a heel drop to the Earth, sending a rupture towards his opponent's footing. "You should know better than to get into a fight with me in a battle of leg strength." In one instant, The founder could be seen passing through each of the shards through easy, moving as if he was nothing more than a mere shadow, before he quickly jumped up high into the sky, avoiding the rupture in the earth before he landed down on one of the areas of undisturbed dirt. "That was always your problem sage, you let your own eyes fool you into seeing only what you want to see" The founder quickly punched in the air, sending a powerful bullet of air at Sun. "And your mistake is that you fail to realize what's going on around you." The winds around Sun Wukong began picking up creating an intense gust, slowing the attack dramatically. The force of the blow still caused the Sage to be pushed back, but the physical damage was lowered. "My. That could have been dangerous if I were a second slower. Oh well...you're trapped in my domain now. Let's see how well you survive." Raising his palm high into the air above his head, Sun Wukong clenched his fists tightly. As he did so, the cloud previously sent into the sky began emmitting sparks throughout its entirety. "Strike down!" Smiling as he called out to the cloud, the Sage called down several bolts of lightning that continued to strike each time each clenched his fists. Using his advance speed and keen sense of smell to predict the instant moment of combustion in the air, the founder was able to nearly avoid most of the bolts that came crashing down onto the ground, but still found some parts slightly singed as he made his way to Sun, charging some Light Magic into his fist before shooting it up into the sky, sending down a large barrage of light beams onto Sun. Turning Up The Heat "Tch." Still standing with his fists to the sky to channel down lightning, Sun Wukong was not prepared to defend himself in time. Trying to move in reaction to the light beam shower, he was able to block any fatal injuries, but still took on the full brunt of the attack. The resulting explosion caused him to fall to the ground, before rolling over and back to his feet. Wiping the blood from his face, the Sage smiled at the Founder. "Heh. Is that all you got? I felt children hit harder than that. I was thinking you would be more surprising than that. Oh well." Punching his fists together, Sun Wukong created a Magical Seal. "Hmph. Playful Cloud Child." Activating this spell, caused several Clouds to begin pouring out from his body and began covering the field in a thick fog, masking the Sage's presence from the founder. "I hope you're ready for what comes next Founder." At that moment, The founder instantly loosened his form to give himself more reaction time if Sun attacked, and focusing his other senses to compensate for his lost of sight. He used his hearing to immediatly detect any form of movement, whether it be from him or any of the animals, and used his keen sense of smell to track anything that would attempt to fire at him. "Looks like the fool fell for it. Still the savage he was back then.." Sun Wukong mumbled to himself as he clasped his hands together, but then started pulling them apart causing the clouds to begin expanding. "Hey Old Man. Looks like your body's gonna be your own downfall." Smiling sinisterly, Sun Wukong continued to expand the clouds as the Founder's own keen sense of smell would require him to inhale a portion of the created clouds, which should result in him experiencing an intense choking sensation due to the clouds expanding in his lungs. The instincts of the founder began warning him not to inhale for the sense of danger among him, he then calmed his nerves and began thinking. On instinct, The founder smiled as he began to channel magic into both of his hands, both containing the bright Light Magic as he began to eminate a powerful light that pierced the clouds and shot out a beam of it to create an opening as he used his high speed to exit the area before the clouds closed. Sun Wukong flashed a devlish grin as he raised a single palm to the sky as he looked toward the Founder. 'Nowhere to run now birdie." Clasping his hand, lightning bolts began raining down from the cloud above once more. "Strike him down!" The lightning came hurling down as it exploded around the area, creating a crater of sorts, but as the dust cleared, a crimson colored barrier could be seen as the founder had initiated one of Ray's spells, Take Over: Crimson Lion Emperor, as it eminated a barrier from it's entire body and dispelled it after the lightning struck. "You're not the only one with a bag full of tricks" He said immedialty smelling Sun's postition with his increased sense of smell and concentrated an aura of magic in his fist, shooting it out in the direction at double the speed as Ray reverted back to his normal form. "Heh. Nimbus." Jumping onto one of the clouds near the ground, Sun Wukong quickly took to the sky, narrowly avoiding Ray's attack. "But I am the only one that seems to be thinking in this fight." He smiled as he responded to his opponent's previous statement. Then by pointing to the sky with a single finger, Sun Wukong called out one of his Weather Magic spells. "Rain of Sorrow!....I hope you enjoy an ever changing battlefield. Although you may not live long enough to see the full effects. HAHAHA." Ray could slowly feel the sorrow beginning to take control of his body as the rain began to pour down onto him, his instincts caused him to bite deeply into his arm to cause him to bleed, using the pain to compensate for the emotion of sorrow. Realizing that he didn't have much time, he began to focus his Light magic in one hand and as much of his fire magic as he could, slamming them together as the two began to merge, creating a warm sunlight that began to glow brighter and brighter with each second as Ray continued to focus his energy into his hands. "Boosted Ultimo!" Releasing the energy high into the air, it exploded with a bright blinding light as the heat caused all nearby sources of water, including the spell to evaporate with ease. Smiling as the created sun evaporated the rain and most of the clouds as well, Sun Wukong began laughing. "HAHAHA. Ohhhhh. So you have learned some new tricks. Seems like we won't just be able to fire off spells at each other at random anymore. Time to take things to a more conventional approach." Still smiling, he began taking in Eternano from the surrounding area, causing his Magical Power to begin to swell as the area directly around his feet started to break apart and crumble from the pressure. Reaching to his back, Sun Wukong pulled out a small stick that he placed into the palm of his hands as he began walking towards Ray, with a devious smile on his face. "Shall we continue? Your move." Ray licked his wound as it had already begun to heal, grinning as he took up his fighting position, being careful and analyzing his opponent's movement to try and see weak points in his body, and knowing that the staff in his hand was something dangerous, he needed to be very careful on how he made his approach. Focusing his light magic, The founder sent out a shower of diamnond-like energy beams at Ryuga from multiple directions. Placing the bottom of his staff onto the ground, Ryuga smiled. "Extend, Power Pole." The silver colored staff began growing at an exponential rate, causing its master to rise high above the very Earth, while deflecting some of the beams away and allowing Ryuga to completely avoid others. "That's not all." Shifting his weight and adjusting his hand positioning on the staff, Ryuga began grabbing his staff with both hands as he raised it above his head. "Grow, Power Pole." As he muttered these words, his elongated weapon began expanding outward, becoming thicker than any tree trunk imaginable, before he brought it down toward Ray. "Be crushed like the worm you are." Ray jumped back at full speed, desperatly trying to avoid the attack, managing to get away, but the resulting slam to the ground caused a powerful shock wave as small rocks went flying right to Ray at high speeds, causing some slice marks to appear around his body as he was sent flying backwards by the shock wave, but managed to ground himself just in time to stop. "A tool.... I had almost forgotten that you're dependence on a tool was rather annoying, but whatever the case, it will not matter in this fight" Ray said before charging his Nova Magic once more, focusing it more and more as it began to expand, creating a heat that began to expand around the entire area. Ray then launched up high into the air, causing the space around it to create a sort of disturbace in the air, giving it the appearance of ripples. "Heat Planet!!" Ray slammed downward, causing the sphere of energy to break apart, showering down as they all seemed to be aimed around a large location around him. "HAHAHAHA! Now THIS is more like it!' Ryuga smiled as he raised his hands up creating a large cloud around his person. Using the moisture located within the collected mass as a makeshift barrier, he was able to slow down and cause any of the heated particles that came near his postion to cool off as they entered into the cooled atmosphere. "It seems you still like these same flashy moves with your fighting. Oh well. I don't have very much room to talk. <3" Thrusting a single palm outward several clouds began gathering in the sky again as the power pole began shrinking down to a more tolerable size until it fit perfectly in Ryuga's hands. "Strike now!" As his hand raised toward the heavens, Ryuga called down several lightning bolts, much like he did before, although this time a smile was creeping across his face.... Slamming his fists into the ground, fire began to swarm around him, spinning more and more as the heat combined with the wind that began to be drawn into the flame began expanding it, creating what appeared to be a fire tornado as the increase of air, resulting from the cold moisture and heat still surrounding them after the two blocked spells added to it, increasing it's power and size, the lightning managed to strike into the tornado, breaking off most of the tornado as it changed the direction of the lightning, though one of the lightning bolts still striked right next to Ray, shocking him but not nearly as much as originally intended as the flames died down, leaving only a slightly charred Ray to look over to Ryuga. "Fool. That worked easier than I imagined." Ryuga smiled as he looked over at Ray, although his eyes shone with a glimmer of anger and dissapoinment. As his hands were still raised toward the sky, Ryuga looked up as ice had already falling from the conglomeration of storm clouds that were brewing above the two combatants and had grew even larger from the heat Ray emitted just seconds ago. Flaring up his own Magical Energy, Sun Wukong directed Ryuga's body to a large rock formation as the ice began covering the entire area. As the ice began covering more and more of the battlefield, Ryuga was encased in a large glacial tower, protecting him from the outside world, although his voice could still be heard when he chanted "Subjugation by the Heavenly Maidens." Speaking these words, the heat from area seemed to completely vanish as the moisture started to take the form of several female-esque warriors with saw-like blades for hands. In fact, they began growing so fast that soon there was nearly a whole platoon of them starting to surround Ray. The founder looked around the area, realizing that he was going to be caught in the middle of a army in no time, but noticed that Ryuga had been cut off from any form of escape. Knowing that now was the time to strike, Ray focused a strong stream of fire magic that shot out from his feet, sending him straight up into the air as many of the husks began to jump, attempting to slice at him. The Founder found himself lowering, but quickly added more before he propelled himself right to Ryuga's frozen shield. Charging his fists with magic, he then began to make the flames spiral around his arms, making them burn and burn bright as the sun, The Founder then positioned himself right into an extended fists as he aimed right at him, slamming the fist's against the ice wall, "Double Magnum: Total Point Strike!!!!!" A powerful blast of magical pressure passed through the walls, aiming it right at Ryuga. Smiling while watching Ray attacked the glacier structure, Sun Wukong's voice could be heard echoing as the ice began absorbing the heat created from Ray's flames, using the stored energy to create even more maidens for the warrior to contend with as well as lowering the penetrating force of the attack. "Sorry, that won't be enough to get through here." Waving his hands, the ice around his body shifted, creating a crystalline wall that displaced the force of the actual attack due to its stable molecular structure, resulting in Ray's focused attack at the singular area to be rendered useless. "Was that the best you could muster? You should try to use your trump card because they won't be as friendly as I am..." Ryuga's grin widened upon his face as he pointed behind Ray as the legion of ice amazons began charging toward the large magical energy source. With many of them attacking from all sides and many more still waiting away, it would hard for Ray to escape completely unscathed. "Buh Bye!" The entire platoon was swarming him, however instead of feeling fear like any person, only thing Ryuga could sense was pure excitement, "You wish to see my trump card..." Right when they were about to engulf him, a powerful shot of energy emerged, sending many of the ice creations flying as the energy began to warp, slowly acting as a form of singularity that was swallowing everything up in it's wake. The more it condensed, the more it seemed to change the different form of the founder until only an armored warrior stood there, kneeling down as he slowly stood up, looking over to Ryuga. "Here it is...." The remaining amazon's looked over to the founder, but didn't move, as if there was no trace of magic anywhere other than the battlefield. "A true warrior's power is not how much he can give, but how much the power gives him, something I learned in this modren era" He said looking up at Ryuga. "How much what now? I cannot understand your nonsensical ramblings. I think that heavy armor has gone to your brain." Sun Wukong called out mockingly. "Was that display just for show? Because you have not displayed anything of interest to me yet." Category:Phantombeast Category:RazeOfLight Category:Roleplay